Le thé au lait
by Josha Blostery
Summary: Deuxième petite fic de Mclennon ( un couple trop peu connu à mon goût) J'ai inclut un principe d'accompagnement musical j'espère que ça plaira :3(enfin juste je mets le titre des Beatles qui est sensé accompagner la scène) Sinon le scénario de base c'est Paul et John se bourrent la gueule et ça finit dans le lit du brun avec du thé au lait et tout ce qui s'en suit !


Une fois de plus réunis dans leur studio Londonien, les quatre garçons avait passé un après midi à essuyer le manche de leurs guitares en successions d'accords. Et c'est seulement vers 20h qu'ils se décidèrent à quitter les lieux.

« _On va prendre un verre ? Proposa John se tournant vers les trois autres

_Il me semble qu'on l'a bien mérité répondit Paul frottant ses doigts endoloris »

Ils se dirigèrent tous quatre vers un pub en face du studio qui illuminait partiellement la grande rue presque vide. Ils s'assirent au comptoir après avoir commandé quatre bières.

« _Fait attention, dit Paul se tournant vers John qui venait de finir sa deuxième bière en avance des trois autres, Tu vas encore finir bourré .

_C'est bon soupira-t-il c'est pas comme si c'étais toi qui me ramenais chez moi !

_Tu dis ça mais ça m'est déjà arrivé répondit-il en souriant

_Bon allez, Garçon ! Une autre bière pour ce monsieur !Lança Ringo désignant Paul du doigt

_Non c'est bon je préfère pas, en plus je tiens pas du tout l'alcool vous le savez bien dit-il gêné

_Paul ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_On t'a connu plus fêtard, dit John en tirant son tabouret vers le sien.

_J'ai juste pas envie, pas ce soir… dit-il en enfilant sa veste

_Allons allons ! dit John en appuyant sur ses épaules pour le rassoir, On a déjà commandé finit au moins ta bière ! »

S'il finissait cette bière, Paul savait qu'il s'engageait à rester toute la soirée dans ce pub, mais avec l'insistance du regard de John qui lui tendait son demi, Il se décida à rester. Au fil de la soirée, les verres s'enchaînèrent et se vidèrent, Vers minuit, Ils sortirent tous les quatre bien éméché sauf peut-être John qui tenais encore debout bien qu'un peu chancelant contrairement à Paul qui, comme il l'avait prédit, était avachi sur l'épaule de son aîné qui était désormais sa seule chance de ne pas finir endormi sur le sol de la grande avenue. Le plus grand souleva Paul avec effort sur son dos et se décida à le ramener chez lui

« _John… eeeh John je t'aimeee mec !murmura le brun à travers l'oreille de John qui sourit en répondant amusé

_Non mec, t'es juste bourré c'est tout.

_NaaAan, t'as pas compriiis… je t'aiiiiiime !JEUTAIME JEUTAIME JEUTAIME ! »

L'autre ne répondit pas, considérant que son ami n'était pas en état d'engager une discussion à ce sujet.

En arrivant à l'appartement, John abandonna Paul sur le lit puis se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant ce dernier occupé à converser avec son oreiller. Il fît chauffer de l'eau pour préparer un thé, Paul l'aimait avec un sucre et un nuage de lait. Il revint vers la chambre ou le petit brun ronflait déjà profondémment, attendri il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda dormir.

« _Je m'en vais, dors bien petit Paul »

Il lui baisa le front. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir il entendit un petit « J-john… » Implorant qui venait de la chambre. Il pencha la tête et vît son ami qui le regardait l'air abattu

« _Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota John en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit un sourire aux lèvres.

_Mon thé… J'arrive pas à l'attraper dit il l'air démoralisé »

John rit puis attrapa la tasse qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, il lui tendit en souriant.

« _tiens… »

Paul ne prît pas la tasse, au lieu de ça il dévisagea John quelques secondes. [Because]

« _Paul ? ta… ta tasse. »

Brusquement, il le saisît par le col et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa. Le thé brûlant se renversa sur lui. Leur langues se rencontrèrent et se mirent à jouer ensemble, Paul passait doucement ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami.

« _John…je-jet'aime…

_Moi aussi (putain pourquoi j'ai dis ça) »

Il l'embrassa encore, aussi tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il se découvrais timide, hésitant avec contre sa bouche celle de son meilleur ami qui palpitait comme un petit animal qui lui suçotait les lèvres avec passion. Paul avait une respiration lente et sonore qui soulevais sa maigre poitrine trempée de thé au lait.

« attend, t'es-t'es tout trempé… bafouilla-t-il en déboutonnant son veston ne lui laissant que sa chemise, laquelle n'aurait su dissimuler les tétons durcis de Paul qui pointaient à travers le tissu.

« _Mon Pantalon souffla-t-il alors que John se penchait pour l'embrasser

_Quoi ?

_Il y a du thé dessus murmura-t-il en écarquillant légèrement les yeux avec moue contrarié »

Après un instant d'hésitation, John déboutonna le pantalon de toile et le tira doucement, quand il se replaça sur Paul ce dernier murmura

« _Et ma…ma chemise aussi…

_Y'a pas de thé sur ta chemise Paul...

_Je sais… »

Il commença à déboutonner la chemise mais il avait honte, honte du plaisir qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre alors que le pauvre Paul, ivre mort, ne se rendait probablement pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Malgré tout, il ressentait une attirance qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée pour le petit brun. Ce désir honteux qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Il se trouvait abject…

John s'arrêta un instant, il saisi sa veste et partit en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Paul. Il claqua la porte et se hâta vers l'ascenseur.


End file.
